


Papa Spank

by FleetSparrow



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: 1940s, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Pregnancy Scares, Spanking, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Batman decides it’s time to teach Catwoman a lesson about the consequences of stealing.





	Papa Spank

**Author's Note:**

> Day...fuck, 3? 4? 2?? of Kinktober.
> 
> These are all gonna be out of order, just go with it.

“Be a good girl, or Papa spank!”

“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Batman sighed. “Why, Catwoman? I thought you’d gone straight.”

She swished her skirt. “I thought you’d be forgiving for one little slip up.”

“Is that what this is? _One _slip up?”

Catwoman pouted. “Well, one or two.”

“Or three?”

“Batman,” she said, running a nail down his chest. “You wouldn’t hold a little thing like burglary against me, would you?”

He grabbed her wrist. “I think you need to learn a lesson.”

He sat down on the edge of the rooftop and pulled her down across his lap. She fell with a yelp, landing hard across his knees, knocking the wind out of her. Her skirt was pulled up over her hips, exposing her bare ass.

“Aren’t you a naughty kitty?”

“Batman! You let go of me right now!”

“Not this time. You need to learn stealing is wrong.”

He raised his hand and brought it down hard on her ass. Catwoman cried out in shock, not just from the pain, but from the indignity of it all. She wiggled on his lap, trying to get up, but he laid an arm across her back, holding her down.

His hand came down again. She yelped. Her face burned from humiliation, each smack sending a jolt of shameful arousal through her. Something hard dug into her side, and she realized it was Batman’s erection. She wondered if he could tell how wet she was getting with each slap.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he was done with one last hard spank. He let go of her and Catwoman stood quickly, dropping her skirt back over herself. She sniffed hard, trying to will her tears away.

“Have you learned your lesson, Catwoman?” Batman asked.

She wiped her eyes. “Brute.”

Batman frowned. “I warned you.”

“I suppose you think I should thank you for this.”

He spread his legs, his erection straining his tights. “I can think of a way you can.”

She should have just walked away and nursed her soreness and her pride back home. “And what do I get out of it?” she asked.

“If you’re a good kitty, you’ll find out.”

Catwoman frowned, but went down on her knees between his legs. She pulled his tights down to reveal his cock. Her eyes widened. She hadn’t been this intimate with a man in a while, certainly not one of this size. Still, she’d never been one to back down from a challenge.

She took the head of his cock into her mouth, stroking the shaft from the base to her lips. Carefully, she took him deeper. A heavy hand tangled itself in her hair, guiding her up and down until she was no longer in control. She drooled and gagged around his cock, forced to take him into her throat. She felt herself getting wetter.

Batman finally let her up for air and she gasped, her lips red and swollen from their abuse. Her mouth hung open, waiting for his cock. He lowered her head down and she took him deep again. This time, he held her head steady and thrust up into her throat. She mewled around his cock, rocking her hips in search of whatever friction she could get.

She wanted more, more of him, more of his cock so heavy on her tongue, more of whatever he wanted to do to her. Batman pulled her up off his cock and all the way onto his lap. He grabbed his cock and guided her down onto it.

Catwoman cried out in pleasure, sinking down until that thick cock filled her completely. Batman put both hands on her ass, lifting her up and down. He lifted her off of him again, and she groaned with the loss of his cock. He turned her around and pushed her down on her hands and knees, hiking up her skirt again, and entered her.

Catwoman moaned as he fucked her, pushing back against his hips. “Batman. More!”

“You’ve been a good kitty,” Batman said. “Here’s your reward.”

“Don’t come inside me,” she said, turning to look at him. “Don’t you come inside me!”

Batman buried his cock in her and came, shooting his load inside her pussy.

“Oh!” she squawked, unable to pull away because of his grip on her hips. “You beast!”

Batman softened and pulled out of her, semen dripping from her cunt. “What a good kitty.”

She stood and adjusted her dress, her face red. “And what if you’ve knocked me up?”

Batman took her hands. “Let me make an honest woman of you.”

“Sure, you would,” she said. “I’m no one’s good little housewife.”

Batman stood and kissed her. She punched his chest, then gave in to the kiss.

“Batman.”

“Catwoman.”

“We couldn’t have secrets anymore.”

“It’s no secret how much I want you.”

“What about Robin?”

Batman touched her belly. “I think he’d like to be an older brother.”

“Pig!”

Batman wrapped his arms around her. “Marry me, Catwoman.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Not too long.”

He kissed her again.

“Next time, I take the lead,” she said. “If there is a next time.”

“I hope there is.”

They kissed once more. Catwoman left down the fire escape and Batman swung off into the night.


End file.
